


One Day I'll Fly Away

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Happy end....?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moulin Rouge - AU, Writer!Marco, étoile!Jean
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt, un giovane di buona famiglia con il sogno di diventare uno scrittore e trovare l'amore della sua vita.<br/>Jean Kirschtein, étoile in un locale notturno che sogna una vita migliore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoiningJoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/gifts).



> A Joice.  
> L'idea è sua. Lei voleva una AU col Moulin Rouge. E io mi sono proposta di scriverla.  
> Spero di non deluderti <3

_Parigi, 1899_

 

Marco Bodt era appena sceso dal treno che lo aveva portato dal suo piccolo e tranquillo Belgio alla più caotica Francia. Non era il primo viaggio che faceva nel Paese dell’amore. Non era la prima volta che scendeva alla stazione e vedeva Parigi di fronte ai propri occhi.

Era la prima volta che si trovava da solo da solo in quella città. E quella nuova libertà lo aveva emozionato. Lo aveva elettrizzato.

Quello era il viaggio della vita. Quello che sapeva avrebbe cambiato ogni cosa del suo essere. Quello che gli avrebbe permesso di realizzare tutti i propri sogni.

Essere lì, a Parigi, respirare quell’aria che sapeva di arte e amore in ogni angolo, quello era il sogno che aveva sempre avuto, da quando aveva iniziato ad avere coscienza di sé.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Marco si sentiva completamente libero. Si trovava in un luogo che aveva sempre amato. Finalmente era da solo, senza la costante presenza della sua famiglia. E poteva dedicarsi a tutto ciò che davvero amava senza dover rendere conto a nessuno.

Essere primogenito nell’altra borghesia a cui appartaneva era un ruolo che aveva iniziato col tempo a stargli stretto. Era un ruolo che aveva iniziato ad odiare. Come aveva iniziato ad odiare tutte quelle regole sociali che si presuponeva dovesse seguire. Sempre. In ogni attimo della sua esistenza. Perché ne andava del buon nome della famiglia. E nessuno avrebbe mai voluto portare disonore al nome che portava.

Nessuno tranne Marco, che a ventritre anni aveva fatto i bagagli, scritto una lettera e aveva preso il primo treno per Parigi.

La città dell’amore.

La città in cui tutto era possibile.

La città in cui avrebbe realizzato i propri sogni.

La città in cui nessuno lo conosceva e dove il suo nome si sarebbe perso tra quelli di altre migliaia di persone e nessuno avrebbe badato a lui.

La città in cui finalmente avrebbe potuto essere sé stesso, senza fingere di essere qualcosa che non era solo per il bene della famiglia e per la reputazione del nome che portava.


	2. Capitolo 1

La stanza che aveva preso in affitto a Montmartre era complessivamente grande quanto un boudoir, ma questo non poteva in alcun modo intaccare la sua felicità. Era entrato nella stanza con un sorriso che non riusciva a controllare, che aveva finito per far distendere le sue labbra da un orecchio all’altro.

Quella era la libertà.

Quello era il suo primo passo verso i propri sogni, le proprie ambizioni.

E ci sarebbe riuscito. Perché in quella città tutto era possibile, pensò mentre si avvicinava alla finestra e guardava in basso. Scorgeva le persone che camminavano sui marciapiedi. I tetti delle carrozze. Poteva sentire il mormorio del popolo parigino.

E tutto gli sembrava assolutamente stupendo.

Oh, certo. Era indubbiamente quel primo momento di entusiasmo per aver fatto finalmente qualcosa per sé stesso. Qualcosa di cui era certo non si sarebbe mai pentito in tutta la sua vita.

Perché, come potevi pentirti di qualcosa quando finalmente eri felice?

Aveva spalancato la finestra. Avrebbe voluto urlare al mondo intero la sua gioia di essere lì in quel momento. La gioia di vivere che stava provando per la prima volta, mentre finalmente poteva distendere le proprie ali.

Freneticamente aveva aperto il proprio bagaglio. Velocemente aveva messo in ordine le poche cose che si era portato da casa, giusto lo stretto indispensabile.

Ed infine la cosa più importante.

Aveva spostato l’unico tavolo presente nella stanza, collocandolo sotto la finestra. Riusciva a scorgere poco più in là, in fondo alla strada, il mulino rosso. Il più famoso della città. Poteva trarne ispirazione per il suo primo romanzo.

Si, avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualche ottima storia da narrare. Magari su qualcuna delle ballerine. Magari su qualche avventore abituale.

O su una storia d’amore, nata tra le mura di un locale notturno.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, mentre sul tavolo poggiava il suo tesoro. La cosa più preziosa che si era portato da casa.

La sua macchina da scrivere. Che lo aveva sempre accompagnato, anche se di nascosto quando era nella casa dei suoi genitori.

Ora avrebbe potuto scrivere fino a quando ne avesse avuto voglia. Fino a quando non avesse consumato tutti i fogli che poteva permettersi. Fino a quando non avesse scritto la storia che lo avrebbe portato al successo.

***

I primi giorni della sua nuova vita parigina erano trascorsi senza alcuna forte emozione che potesse scuotere la sua vita. Aveva cercato – inutilmente – lavoro presso qualche giornale. Gli bastava anche solo scrivere sulla pagina dei necrologi. Non chiedeva molto. Solo poter lavorare con quello che più amava al mondo.

Con quello che gli aveva fatto decidere di abbandonare una vita fatta di vizi e agi, per un tugurio e non un lavoro sicuro.

Poteva già immaginarsi le facce dei suoi genitori a vederlo in una stanza come quella, pensò, mentre era sdraiato sul letto e guardava il soffitto. Aveva pulito e messo in ordine la stanza meglio che aveva potuto, ma non era abituato a questo tipo di lavori. Non quando a casa aveva sempre a disposizione più servitù di quella che fosse effettivamente necessaria.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, ascoltando i rumori che provenivano dal piano di sopra. Attraverso il sottile soffitto poteva spesso sentire musica, passi, risate. Incuranti dell'ora o degli altri inquilini del palazzo, sembravano fare festa in continuazione.

A volte cercava di immaginare i visi di questi nottambuli. Cercava di capirne il sesso. O la fisionomia. C'era chi camminava piano, quasi in punta di piedi. C'era chi non aveva probabilmente alcuna grazia o semplicemente era totalmente ignaro del fastidio che avrebbe potuto provocare alle altre persone. Qualcuno sembrava battere il ritmo con un piede, e subito dopo si era sentito il rumore di passi. Sembravano danzare, anche se non stava capendo di cosa potesse trattarsi.

Un rumore più forte degli altri, che aveva fatto seriamente tremare il soffitto, lo aveva fatto scattare sul letto.

Altri passi. Più veloci.

Poi il rumore sulle scale e qualcuno che batteva alla sua porta.

Reclutante si era alzato. Del resto non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi dall'altra parte.

“Arrivo.”

Quando aveva aperto la porta aveva trovato due enormi occhi azzurri a guardarlo, incorniciati da una cascata di capelli biondi che erano sfuggiti alla corta coda che poteva notare.

“Sono venuto a scusarmi per il frastuono che stiamo facendo.” Il ragazzo gli aveva sorriso e Marco non aveva potuto non rispondere al sorriso. Parlava un francese perfetto, dall'accento un po' troppo duro.

“Nessun problema. Non si è fatto male nessuno spero. L'ultimo colpo sembrava piuttosto forte.” Il moro avevo voltato il viso verso le scale. Poteva sentire le risate provenire dal piano di sopra. Probabilmente nessuno si era fatto del male.

“Tranquillo. Reiner ha solo bevuto troppo e voleva ballare, anche se sa benissimo che quando beve non riesce neppure a camminare.” Il biondo aveva sbuffato, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Subito dopo aveva posato nuovamente lo sguardo su Marco e gli aveva sorriso. “Non mi sono neppure presentato. Armin Arlert.” Gli aveva porto la mano e il moro l'aveva subito stretta. Nonostante fosse una mano piccola, aveva una stretta decisa.

“Marco Bodt.”

Armin gli aveva sorriso ancora. “Visto che stanotte non riuscirai a dormire visti i festeggiamenti in corso, ti va di unirti a noi?”

“Sicuro che non vi disturbo?” Titubante aveva guardato nuovamente la scala. Da quando era arrivato a Parigi non aveva avuto contatti con nessuno, se non con il padrone di casa.

“Nessun disturbo. Anzi, siamo noi che di solito disturbiamo te.”

Marco lo aveva guardato e non era riuscito a negargli un sorriso. “Fammi solo mettere le scarpe.” Aveva lasciato la porta della stanza aperta, come invito per il biondo ad entrare e questi non si era tirato indietro, spinto dalla curiosità.

“Sei uno scrittore?” Armin aveva indicato la macchina da scrivere quando il moro si sera voltato verso di lui.  
“Si. O almeno vorrei esserlo.” Aveva allacciato le scarpe, guardando subito verso il proprio tesoro. “Non è facile come avevo sperato.”

Armin lo aveva guardato e i suoi occhi sembravano essersi illuminati. Gli si era avvicinato, prendendolo subito per mano. “Devo presentarti subito a Reiner e Bertholdt! Sei proprio ciò che stavamo cercando!”

Non li aveva lasciato il tempo di porgli qualche domanda che già erano per le scale. Non si erano fermati neppure una volta davanti alla porta dell'appartamento che stava proprio sopra il suo, Armin l'aveva lasciata aperta. Si erano fermati solo una volta che erano dentro. Con Armin che stava quasi per saltare da quella che poi avrebbe interpretato come gioia.

 

***

Prima che se ne rendesse conto era seduto sul divano, con un bicchiere di birra in mano e tre paia di occhi che lo scrutavano. Armin era seduto accanto a lui e gli sorrideva. Mentre di fronte a lui, ognuno si una sedia, sedevano quelli che si erano presentati a lui come Reiner e Bertholdt. Bertholdt sembrava quasi imbarazzato dalla sua intrusione, mentre Reiner lo osservava come se Armin gli avesse portato la gallinella dalle uova d'oro.

Lentamente aveva sorseggiato il liquido ambrato, cercando di non guardare nessuno dei presenti. Ma non era facile, e si sentiva improvvisamente fuori luogo.

“Marco, capiti proprio al momento giusto.” Aveva esordito Reiner, dandogli una pacca sul ginocchio e facendolo sussultare.

“Si...?” Lo aveva guardato, titubante.

“Si. Noi siamo degli attori.”

“Parla per te, io sono un musicista.” Aveva protestato Armin mentre si alzava dal divano per andare a riempire il bicchiere appena svuotato.

“Abbiamo più o meno un ingaggio, solo che il nostro scrittore ha messo le ali ai piedi e se n'è andato con il pezzo che stava scrivendo.”

“Non so se ne sono in grado... Non ho mai scritto qualcosa di così serio.” Un lavoro gli faceva comodo, gli serviva. Ma non si sentiva in grado di scrivere qualcosa di così importante quanto un pezzo teatrale.

“E' un ottimo inizio allora, non credi? Così puoi metterti alla prova, vedere di cosa sei capace!” Il tono di voce di Reiner sembrava entusiasta. Sembrava più convinto di lui, o forse era solo l'alcool che gli scorreva nelle vene a farlo parlare così.

“P-posso provarci. Questo si.” Aveva stretto il bicchiere tra le mani, guardando il liquido ambrato.

“Ottimo, ragazzo!” Il colosso biondo si era alzata, non prima di avergli mollato un'altra pacca sulla schiena – per la quale era sicuro avrebbe avuto un bel ematoma il giorno dopo – e andare alla finestra. “Ora dobbiamo solo convincere il Gran Capo del Male che abbiamo trovato un nuovo scrittore e tutto andrà per il verso giusto!”

“Il Gran Capo del Male?” Marco aveva chiesto, titubante, e quell'appellativo non gli piaceva per nulla.

“Uno dei due proprietari del Moulin Rouge, Levi Ackerman.” Aveva risposto Armin. “Quindi domani sera, ti metti il tuo vestito migliore, e andiamo a parlare di affari.”

“Magari riesci anche ad assistere allo spettacolo dell'étoile del locale e potresti farne la tua musa.” Reiner gli aveva sorriso, buttando giù un altro generoso sorso di birra.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa da quel momento in poi, sentiva che la sua vita sarebbe cambiata.


End file.
